


Master of Heart by Heart Mastered?

by landofspaceandrainbows (cereus)



Category: Homestuck, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dragons, Gen, Heart, Identity, Manipulative Relationship, Meta, Mythology - Freeform, Roleplay, Self-Discovery, Self-Hatred, heart is an awesome power actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereus/pseuds/landofspaceandrainbows
Summary: or Turin and Robin Hood: Heroes of Heart?(in the homestuck sense)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020, March Meta Matters Challenge





	Master of Heart by Heart Mastered?

Ok so I’ve gotten to thinking about Homestuck and the Silmarillion recently, Specifically about class and aspect stuff. (I’m also pretty sure Andrew Hussie has read the Silm but that’s for another time)

I also might write some stuff about classpects and the Silmarillion more generally, and focused more on sauron, morgoth, and ungoliant later. But anyway, for those of you who are coming from the Silmarillion side and not familiar with Homestuck, here’s a little summary of some topical things that might help make this understandable.

So basically homestuck is kind of like one of the old epic cycles, it’s like a big long set of mythological or legendary stories, which doesn’t have one single consistent canon and has some unreliable narrator/alternate version stuff going on.... and in some places is a re-telling/re-imagining of king arthur/the oddesy/the bible, well.... at the very least it's heavily influenced by those literatures. So (minor early spoilers) - one of the main plot points is that the main characters end up playing a “computer game” that is time and space altering and is one way new universes are made. And as part of this game they end up with “classes” (which are sort of like video game classes that help codify who’s likely to play what role) and “aspects” (which are like elements). There are twelve aspects, space time breath blood heart mind life doom hope and rage, which interact.

Each aspect has an opposite, and working with one aspect tends to kind of invoke or involve dealing in it’s opposite as well. Which makes a sort of sense! If you increase heat you would decrease cold and vice versa. If you steal life you leave doom and so on. Especially so for the classes that involve stealing or destroying.

So the opposite of Light happens to be Void!

(and the opposite of Heart happens to be Mind)

anyway....

anyway, i was also reading Turin’s part in the story and thinking about the whole name Master of Doom and “master of doom by his doom mastered” and i was like “haha Doom feels” but then i was like “names, different identities, this seems familiar….. ”

So basically, identity, personality, romantic relationships, often symbolized my hats or masks (which is part of how i find the meta/mythology to be surprisingly “queer” your identity is based on smething you can chose to wear yourself, not say the face you happened to be born with).

“hats or masks”….. maybe like **a helm?**

****

which reminded me of another hero of heart, a guy called dirk (who you will see typing in orange)

....and also, comparing these two convos,... ouch my feelz

<https://www.homestuck.com/story/5641>

(you’ll need to click the grey button below the picture to see the conversation)

.

(It makes me teary for both ppl in different ways, one - the red text here really is like a walking version of Glarung’s distortions and holy hell does thinking of that make dirk’s situation more disturbing. And secondly, we only see such a tiny glimpse of Glarung’s bullshit in the Silm, and seeing whole converations like that really expands on it. poor Turin. ;-;)

Put in bullet points because i’m running out of steam:

  * First, Turin falls under Glarung’s enchatments because he looks directly into his eyes without wearing the Dragon Helm, a “hat”, no…. **his** “hat” and thus a symbol of Heart’s strength
  * Oh, fuck, because the AI that types in red text (AR) is interfaced through Dirk’s glasses, it’s literally staring dirk in the face all the time.
  * Anyway, AR is an AI who dirk made based on himself, but who became a twisted kind of semi-evil scheming cool and calculating version of himself, not that he got it all out of thin air, Dirk could be a low key asshole as well, like deliberately setting up AR “The Auto Responder to take messages and talk to his friends in his place against their wish because he couldn’t be arsed.



  * Dragons were often seen as the shadow selves of heroes and kings in germanic and norse legend, sitting on hoards of gold which they gathered through taking from others, and which they take revenge on anyone who steals even the smallest piece, disproportionate revenge, they are [armored but with weak spots](https://acoup.blog/2019/06/21/collections-punching-through-some-armor-myths/).
  * Thinking about this stuff makes me wonder. But is it possible he somehow wasn’t taking on new names and identities enough?? Like, he takes the name Nethian the Wronged and joins a group of bandits and wins their trust, he takes the name The Dragon Helm (of the duo The Helm and The Bow) and manages to basically successfully reform them, he takes the name Mormegil and manages to stem the flow of Morgoth’s scouts and troops into Middle Earth.
  * Honestly, leading and guiding the bandits as glamorous criminals and folk heroes was porbably one of his best acomplishments.
  * He falls to Glaurung’s twisted magics because he thinks it’s “unworthy” to face him with a helm, and so he faces him without a helm…. no, without **his** helm, a piece of gear that is a hat and a mask all in one and a symbol of Heart’s powers and an identity for him.
  * “But Gwindor answered: ‘The doom lies in yourself, not in your name.'“ mmmmhmmm…. a name is just a set of letters, but is it possible to make a new “self”??
  * idk what the answers to any of this would be in the Silmarillion, but a set of questions....
  * (also, at any point was he inverted?? building a fuckass big bridge seems more of a mind thing to me, for ex.)
  * .



Class thoughts?? i have sort of two lines of thought on this…. well lets see, he has an heirloom he inherits as a focus for his powers, and he seems to do his “Heart-y thing” clumsily without always knowing what he’s doing…. so Heir of Heart? but otoh he has a Big Part to play in the re-creation of the world, so possibly one of the Master Classes, Lord of Heart or Muse of Heart, leading and / or inspiring. personally i’m leaning slightly towards muse because he seems to so somewhat better when he’s inspiring ppl (the bandits) than when directly leading (the bridge). so Muse of Heart??

(Edit: or Bard of Heart)

(inviting the destruction of identity or through identity)


End file.
